Skeens Misbehaves at the Movies and Gets Sent to Principal Prickly's Office
''Skeens Misbehave at The Movies and Gets Sent to Principal Prickly's office ''is Sarah West's 1st episode of her Skeens Gets Grounded series. Plot Skeens wants Antoine to take him to see Us, a new horror movie coming out March 22nd. But Antoine said no, because they're having peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch. But Sally, Sonic, and Lunchlady Irma said to Antoine there's no food left in the school cafeteria. When they got to the movie theaters, Skeens wants 2 tickets to see Us, but the film's not coming out until March 22nd. Which makes Skeens destroy the movie theaters. and Antoine tells Miss Finster to bring him to Principal Prickly's office for a level 14 detention. Transcript Skeens: Hey Antoine, do you want to see the new horror film coming out? The name of the movie is Us. Can we go see it? Antoine: No. Skeens: Why not Antoine? Antoine: First of all, we're having peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for today's lunch. Second of all, you're still a bad boy in school. Skeens: But Antoine, i want to go to the movie theaters to see Us. Not having stupid peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Antoine: Skeens, we're not going to see Us in theaters. Because that movie will give everybody under the age of 18 nightmares. Skeens: I want to see Us (14 times). NOW! Antoine: Skeens, for the last time. We're having peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and that's final. So be quiet, or i will send you to Principal Prickly's office. Sally: Antoine, Sonic and Lunchlady Irma has something to tell you. Sonic: There are no loaves of bread or jars of peanut butter and jelly. Lunchlady Irma: This means there's no food left in the school cafeteria. So Antoine, please take Skeens to the movie theaters while Sally, Sonic, Lunchlady Harriet, and i will go to the grocery store. Antoine: Did you hear that Skeens? Lunchlady Irma said there's no food left in the school cafeteria. This means we can go to the movie theaters. (When Antoine took Skeens to The movie theaters) Movie theater clerk: Welcome to the movies, how can we help you? Skeens: Can we please get 2 movie tickets to see Us? It's a new horror movie that Jordan Peele and Universal is releasing on March 22nd. Movie ticket clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but that film is rated R, because the film is filled with horror and gore. And you're too young to watch that film. And that film's not coming out until March 22nd. Skeens: WHAT? I SAID I WANTED TO SEE US AND THAT'S FINAL! Antoine: Skeens, knock it off with your attitude right now, or we will leave with nothing and you will go straight to Principal Prickly's office. Skeens: Shut up Antoine, I'm destroying the movie theaters instead! (Skeens kicks the movie theater clerk in the stomach, runs to the movies and destroys the screens, foods, and drinks, and the movie theaters got exploded) Antoine (Shouty Guy's Voice): Oh my god, Skeens. How dare you destroy the movie theaters, just because you were not happy about Us not coming out until March 22nd? That's it, we're going back to 3rd Street School and you're not getting anything at all! (When Antoine took Skeens back to school) Antoine: Oh yeah! Randall and I will tell Miss Finster on you. You're going to be in so much trouble. (Randall runs over) Randall: Miss Finster, Miss Finster. Antoine has some shocking news for you. Miss Finster: What is it now Randall and Antoine? Antoine: You won't believe of what Skeens just did. He destroyed the movie theaters when he wanted to see Us, a new horror film coming out March 22nd. Miss Finster: Thank you for telling me the bad news Randall and Antoine. I'll deal with Skeens right now. Skeens: Oh no, it's Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Skeens, how dare you destroy the movie theaters just because you wanted to see Us? You know that you're too young to watch movies that are filled with horror and gore. That's it, march right away to Principal Prickly's office, now! (at Principal Prickly's Office) Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation. A very serious situation indeed. We don't ever destroy the movie theaters. Skeens: But Principal Prickly, i just want to see Us, a new movie from Universal and Jordan Peele. Principal Prickly: You see destroying the movie theaters while throwing a temper tantrum undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. Now I can't keep up with you kids misbehaving out in public places. But Miss Finster assures me it's the worst kind of destruction of a public place. I have no choice but to give you detention level 14. Skeens: Level 14? I wish Antoine is dead by getting eaten by Jano in the sliding section of the Cave of Bad Dreams. Principal Prickly: Make that level 15, are you ready to push me any further? CAST Brian as Skeens and Paul as Antoine D Coolette and Movie Ticket Clerk Amy as Sally Acorn Joey (or Young Guy) as Sonic the Hedgehog Grace as Lunchlady Irma Eric as Randall Weems Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Shouty as Antoine's angry voice Category:Skeens' grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff